the_ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Koopa Troop
The Koopa Clan is Bowser's personal army, consisting not only of Koopas, but of countless other creatures and foes as well. They all play their part in assisting Bowser's efforts to take over various lands—mainly the Mushroom Kingdom—and standing in the way of Mario and his allies during their quests, showing admirable devotion to their leader and his motives. High-ranking members * Bowser * Kamek * Kammy Koopa * Bowser Jr. Koopa Bosses *Larry Koopa * Lemmy Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Morton Koopa Jr. * Roy Koopa *Ludwig von Koopa *Dry Bowser *Blue Bowser *King Koopa *Paper Bowser *Army Hammer Bro. *Baron Brrr *Bessie Bass *Big Bully *Big Bully (Snowmen's Land) *Big Bungee Piranha *Big Guy the Stilted *Bigger Boo *Boom Boom *Boss Brolder *Boss Sumo Bro. *Bouldergeist *Bugaboom *Burt the Bashful *Cheepskipper *Chief Chilly *Corporal Paraplonk *Dino Piranha *Fiery Dino Piranha *General Guy *Giga Lakitu *Goomba Bros. *Goomboss *Gooper Blooper *Hissocrat *Hookbill the Koopa *Huff 'n Puff *Kamella *King Bob-omb *King Boo *King Kalinate *King Ka-Thunk *Koopa Bros. *Koopa Kid *Koopa Kid Trio *Lakithunder *Lava Piranha *Marching Milde *Major Burrows *Motley Bossblob *Mummipokey *Naval Piranha *Peewee Piranha *Petey Piranha *Pom Pom *Prince Bully *Prince Pikate *Private Goomba *Reznor *Rollodillo *Salvo the Slime *Sergeant Guy *Sluggy the Unshaven *Tap-Tap the Golden *Topmanic *Undergrunt Gunner *Whomp King Minions Goombas *Goomba *Paragoomba *Spiked Goomba *Goombeetle *Bone Goomba *Jack O' Goomba *Galoomba *Winged Galoomba *Goombrat Koopas *Koopa Troopa *Koopa Paratroopa *Spike Koopa *Super Koopa *Eletico-Koopa *Terrapin *Terra Cotta *Koopatrol *Koopa Striker *Chargin' Chuck *Mecha-Koopa Dry Bones *Dry Bones *Parabones Hammer Bros *Hammer Bro *Amazing Flyin' Hammer Brother *Boomerang Bro *Fire Bro *Ice Bro *Sledge Bro *Sumo Bro *Chomp Bro Magikoopas *Magikoopa *Red Magikoopa *Green Magikoopa *Yellow Magikoopa *Purple Magikoopa *White Magikoopa *Grey Magikoopa *Toady Lakitus *Lakitu *Fishin' Lakitu *Aqua Lakitu *Thunder Lakitu *Fishin' Boo Spiny & Buzzy Beetles *Spiny *Buzzy Beetle *Spike Top *Bony Beetle *Buster Beetle Spikes *Spike *Snow Spike *Stone Spike *Clubba Shy Guys *Shy Guy *Stilt Guy *Fly Guy *Boo Guy *Pyro Guy *Rocket Guy *Boom Guy *Elite Boom Guy *Spy Guy *Sky Guy *Snifit *Snufit *Grunt *Green Glove *Slugger Piranha Plants *Piranha Plant *Fire Piranha Plant *Ice Piranha Plant *Frost Piranha *Putrid Piranha *Bone Piranha Plant *Inky Piranha Plant *Spiky Piranha Plant *Prickly Piranha Plant *Nipper Plant *Fire Nipper Plant *Ptooie *Muncher *Jumping Piranha Plant *Fire Jumping Piranha Plant Thwomps *Thwomp *Thwimp *Whomp *Whimp *Grrrol Chain Chomps *Chain Chomp *Flame Chomp *Chomp Shark Boos *Boo *Big Boo *Booethmoth *Bomb Boo *Boo Man Bluff *Boo Balloon *Balloon Boo Bullet Bills *Bullet Bill *Banzai Bill *King Bill *Bouncing Bullet Bill *Bombshell Bill *Torpedo Ted Monty Moles *Monty Mole *Mega Mole *Morty Mole *Rocky Wrench *Undergrunt Bob-ombs *Bob-omb *Kab-omb Octoombas *Octoomba *Octoguy *Octoboo *Elite Octoomba Cheep-Cheeps *Cheep-Cheep *Spiny Cheep-Cheep *Porcupuffer *Mecha-Cheep *Fishbone Blarggs *Blargg *Gargantua Blargg *Magmaargh *Magmaw *Charvaargh *Sandmarrgh Others *Amp *Eerie *Mr. I *Mad Piano *Bookend *Milde *Tap-Tap *Rex *Draglet *Dino Rhino *Dino-Torch *Burt *Fizzlit *Bully *Prongo *Hot Foot *I'll Sparky *Hot Head *Ninji *Brolder *Ka-Thunk *Chuckya *Slime Drop *Lava Drop *Lava Bubble *Heave-Ho *Blooper *Swooper *Fang *Skeleton Goonie *Flightless Skeleton Goonie *Crowber *Broozer *Lantern Ghost *Biddybud *Parabiddybud *Wallop *Walleye *Madpole *Peepa *Moneybags *Coin Coffer *Spunkin *Block-a-blok *Snailicorn *Kaboomba *Harry Hedgehog *Blockstepper *Topmen *Sherm Category:Groups Category:Villains Category:Pages to Resort